You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison
by ColorMeTechno
Summary: If you can't handle intense Yaoi rough smut please don't read this, this is not or the faint of heart. Also this is a crack pairing I'm doing for a contest, so please enjoy and review what BTC does to Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1

(**Human) Barry The Butcher X Edward Elric**

* * *

Barry the Chopper: ColorMe Techno Owns none the Fullmetal Alchemist Characters used in this horrid Crack.

Edward: Try to keep you dick away from me the next time Barry... >

BTC: It's not my fault blame the auther and her horrid smut addiction thanks to Hommi,Limey,andAnarchy.

**G**erard **W**ay: She owns none of the rights to teh My Chemical Romanc song from Three Cheers.

* * *

_/You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison/_

_In the middle of a gun fight... In the center of a restaurant ..._

* * *

**S**now seemed to fall never endingly to the ground outside of a quaint little restaurant on the outskirts of Centeral. The five foot one golden blond hair amber eyed alchemist sat idly in a chair in the center of a restaurant. Edward Elric was sitting alone for he had left his younger brother Alphonse back at the base, he was sent out on a blind date, well not nesicaraly a blind date seeing as he was told that he would be going out with the darling brunette delivery girl. The door to the restaurant had opened and in stepped the young woman, well not that young seeing as she was much older than Ed. She went to take a seat across from them and they hit it off instantly. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her pale blue ones, and that soft little giggle seemed to pull him in, she was apparently the only thing on his mind at the moment and that was just fine with him.

"So you're a state alchemist" she spoke up leaning in closer." How's that going for you?"

"Fine.." Ed said leaning back in his chair a little bit beginning to get a tad cocky." I swear that Colonel should be listening to me instead of the other way around."

**S**he giggled." I agree with you.. why shouldn't you have power..." she glanced towards the clock on the wall it had already started to get late, she smirked." How would you like to come back to my place tonight Edward?"

* * *

_They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me_

* * *

**E**d's heart seemed to skip a beat, was she asking him to come home with her, inside of her house... inside of her bed? He turned a subtle shade of red and nodded. He stood up and put his coat back on, he held out a hand to his companion." That would be nice..."

**S**he, or should I say he stood and took Edwards hand with his own and lead him outside and down the street, they continued to talk casually.

" Well here we are..." he cooed as he lead Ed up onto the stoop taking out a key and opening the front door, leading Ed into the living room He smiled deviously and sat Ed down in a chair.

* * *

_Your life...will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!_

* * *

**S**oon Edward had started to get nervous once Bell had started coming toward him with a blindfold, she said it would be fun, but he still felt nervous as the blind fold went around his eyes. he felt rope slowly begin to wrap his arms to the chair.

"Hey! Wait! What The Hell Are you Doing woman?!"

"Oh come on Edward" he started laughing his feminine voice gone." I said it would be fun."

**Y**es, it was Barry the Chopper. He stood casually removing the blindfold from around Ed's eyes, the boys legs were already restrained as well. He stepped back standing their dominantly his soft blue eyes locking onto the scared large amber ones of Ed's .

" Yes... Get scared..." he bit his bottom lip in a seductive manner." You do know what gets me off don't you?" he held a large sized cleaver behind his back, stilled dressed in his pale blue dress, brunette wig gone, his short cropped blond hair sticking out everywhere as he stepped to Ed and slammed the cleaver down into Edwards metal leg." You will scream for me, won't you?"

**E**dward had already shouted once he seen the gleaming cleaver come down and strike his automail leg." You're Sick! Sick!" Edward shouted.

" Oh" Barry stepped back pulling the cleaver from Ed's leg he said it as if he was hurt." You'll grow to love it..." he sneered

* * *

_Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!_

* * *

**B**arry leaned forwards and pressed his soft most lips gruffly to Ed's who squirmed quite a bit before slowly starting to enjoy it. Ed bit down hard on Barrys bottom lip and pulled at it. Barry winced and pulled back backhanding Ed across the face." You were liking that...it seems.." he wiped off his bleeding lip." You like it rough... this will be fun..."

**E**dward tilted his head back in a cocky manner and spit out the bits of skin from Barrys lip and some blood onto the floor. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying what this sicko was doing to him, he had already started to slowly get hard. " I'm sure I'll enjoy this, just as much as you will.." Ed said in a cocky tone.

"Heh.. Really now..." Barry leaned forwards grabbing Ed's automail arm and ripping it from its socket Edward screaming out in agony tears coming to his eyes. A sickly smile tainted Barrys lips as he closed his eyes "Delicious"

"Augh Fuck!" Edward screamed as he writhed in pain in his chair, he couldn't even believe this himself, he was enjoying this? This pain? It was incredible, he hadn't felt like this in such a long time. His member had started to poke very hard at the zipper of his extremely tight pants. It was pulsating longing to be let out." Unnne" Ed closed his eyes , his tear stained cheeks turning a candy apple red" Stop it please!" he pleaded to Barry.

"Oh" Barry had noticed this himself and watched Edward grow in size" It seems that someone wants to come out and say Hello... and why should I stop.. your enjoying yourself as much as I am..." this was in fact the truth his member had already been lifting the bottom of the dress quite a bit." Lets have a little more fun shall we."

"No! No Don't!" Edward squirmed " Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" but of course it was to late Barry was already leaning forwards his hands going towards Edwards crotch. He undid his belt slowly and threw it onto the floor complementing that the belt would come in handy latter. He then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Ed's pants his surprisingly large cock standing erect and already oozing a little bit, Barry took it in his calloused left hand and began to stroke it.

"I'm quite surprised, your much bigger than I intionally thought you were." Barry smiled.

"Ennn.. No... stop" Ed said in a gasping voice his cheeks red once again. His right leg began to twitch from the excitement, he truly was like a dog.

"But I don't want to.." Barry put his mouth over the head of Edward's member and began to suck lightly at it running the tip of his tongue over the tip of the others cock." This needs something more..." he picked up his cleaver and cut a small cut into the stop of Ed's penis, causing Ed once again to scream out in agony causing Barry just to get off of this more as he went on to suck the younger males delicious salty and now sweet cock.

* * *

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again_

* * *

**B**arry pulled off and slid up hid hand dropping the cleaver and running a hand up Edwards chest and putting to sausage like fingers into Eds mouth pushing them in and out of the others mouth, making him want even more. Barry slowly stopped pulling eds shirt up with his teeth, he pulled it off of him and bit down hard onto his chest.

"More! give me More!" Ed seemed to shot out in both pain in pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks once again.

" You want more I'll give you more... But you have to be a Good little bitch" Sneered Barry He then stood putting his feet up on the chair standing very close to Edwards face. Ed staring back up at Barry wondering what he would do to him next. He pulled up the end of his dress with one hand and pressed the other to the back of Edwards head as he pressed the tip of his throbing cock to the moist sweet little lips of the younger boy." Taste it , you know you want to."

**O**bediently Edward opened his mouth, Barry let out a soft moan of delight as he let go of the him of his skirt and put his other hand to the back of Edwards Head and began to thrust harshly. Shoving his cock deep into Edwards throat. Edwards eyes wide as he continued to cry, he was pretty much choking on the mans throbbing member.

"Ahh Ed" Barry hunched forwards continuing to thrust now slowing going in and out of his mouth feeling Ed's teeth scrape across his dick." You mouth is so small.. so nice and warm.. Unnnn" a moan of pleasure escaped him as his pulsating sack thumped against Ed's chin." I ... wonder.. Un" he thrusted more" How tight" he felt Ed's tongue slowly slide up his dick. " You are elsewhere!" He slowly slid his still erect cock from Edwards mouth and stepped off of the chair picking up his cleaver and slicking off the ropes from Edward's hand which he quickly grabbed each by the wrist and shoved his face to the carpeted floor.

**E**d kneeled their his bare ass sticking up in the air longing to be penetrated for the first time, his hips swayed from side to side, it seemed like he didn't care any more, he just wanted it. The tip of his prick hung inches from the carpeted floor, he was quickly jerked back Barry hand dropped his cleaver again and was now bending Ed back towards him by using his arms, a sickly crocking sound came from eds back " Ahhhh!" he screamed and writhed a little. The tip of Barrys prick inches from Ed's scuculant little hole, cock continuing to throb covered in Ed's sweet saliva.

"You wont be able to see straight once I'm through with you." as his left hand held Ed's wrist his right hand went for Ed's hair and jerked harshly at it causing him to scream even more." That's it... Scream until you loose your voice.. Scream for me Fullmetal Scream!"

* * *

**C**olor **M**e **T**echno: Chapter Two will come up shortly.. wenjoy the cliff hanger... please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

**(Human) Barry The Butcher X Edward Elric**

**Parte Dos**

Barry the Chopper: ColorMe Techno Owns none the Fullmetal Alchemist Characters used in this horrid Crack.

**G**erard **W**ay: Once again... no rights to any of the My Chemical Romance songs in this Fan Fic.

In order, here they are:

Hang 'Em High

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

&

Dead!

* * *

**J**ust as he was about to slowly lslide his lubricated cock into the confinements of Edwards tight hole, the front door to his home was kicked in by Military personel as well as the Elrics younger brother Alphonse. Barry had barely a moments notice to stare over at the large metalic being before being hit with a berage of bullets to the side of his body and head.

* * *

But don't stop if I fall

And don't look back

Oh baby don't stop

Bury me and fade to black

* * *

**B**arry had caoughed up blood,splattering all over Edwards back as he swayed for a moment before hitting the floor with a sickly thud. Edward flinched moving away from the secene to turn around and face it which he dreaded that he did, he instantly errupted into tears over Barrys lifeless body. Maes Hughes came walking over gun in hand he stood hovering above Barry gun at the ready, Barrys body spazemed, Maes jerked and put two bullets in the back of his head.

* * *

They gave us two shots to the back of the head And we're all dead now .

Slip into the tragedy you've spun this chamber dry.

* * *

**T**his had caused Ed to splutter and cry more just rolling over onto the floor to hide himself. Alphonse running over" Brother! Brother!" he bent down and scooped up his older brother into his arms holding him tenderly to his chest. " It's alright brother... it's all over now.. he's not going to hurt you ever again."

* * *

And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends

and we're not working out, we're not working out

This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it.

* * *

**E**d just stared with a dead expression on his face as he stared at the blood oozigng out of Barrys head, wasn't he going to kill him when he was finished? No, he wasn't going to do that, Ed...Ed actually wanted to be loved by the crazied manic that killed his wife, he wanted to. Why did he feel this way twoards this man, why. He continued to cry traing around Al's arm while watching Barrys body slip into the darkness.

* * *

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish

You never fell in love

Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

* * *

**H**e closed his eyes, and let him self drift away, pushing these thoughts as far from his mind as he could, never to see Barry The Chopper...the one night stand...the one night death...ever again.

No,Never Again.

**Fin**


End file.
